


Irritation

by Paulsenesque



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Harvey eats her out because he's mad, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulsenesque/pseuds/Paulsenesque
Summary: Harvey works out his irritation. With his tongue.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 19





	Irritation

It's late. Much later than they usually stick around around at the firm and Harvey had been furiously typing at his computer for the last hour at least, a sparkling of tension surrounding his tense shoulders and jaw. She didn't dare interrupt, focusing on her own part of the job they needed to get done and sticking to her own cubicle.

He's been done for about fifteen minutes now. She got the notification on the server when he forwarded the document to the client, then he closed his notebook, pushed it away, and proceeded to sulk in his chair, over a glass of scotch.

Now that it's all done, regardless of how pissed off he is, she thinks it's okay to leave. He apparently doesn't want to talk to her anyway, and since work is done he might as well deal with his own irritation alone. It's been a long day, she's tired and in no mood to be Harvey's punching bag any more than he had already poured his frustrations out on her today.

She turns everything off in her desk and enters his office to let him know she's leaving. He swivels in his chair at the sound of her heels clinking against the hardwood.

"Maxwell confirmed he got the file," she tells him. "I'm going home."

"You're just gonna leave?" he rasps, a tinge of disdain in his irritation.

"It's eleven at night, my job is done so, yes, Harvey, I'm just gonna leave."

He huffs, placing his glass on the table. " _Your job is done_ ," he parrots. "It really is all you care about, isn't it?"

"What's gotten into you?" she really didn't want to get into it when he's in this kind of mood, but the words just escape her.

"I am fucking tired of bending my back to Jessica, to Hardman, to fucking Maxwell, to you…!"

His words knock her for six, she walks closer, frowning in confusion. "What the hell did I do?"

It doesn't really matter. He's not in the mood to spell it out to her, he never is, he just wants to let out his frustration, but she's rarely a good punching bag because she rarely lets him get away with his bullshit.

"Just go home, Donna."

She round his table, walking closer to him. "Hey, I know Hardman humiliated you today and I'm sorry, but Jessica was right. You couldn't just tank this client to get back at him and I'm not sorry for making you see just that-"

Her works are interrupted by a gasp of surprise when Harvey reaches for her, his fingers digging at her hips, into the seams of her dress, and pulling her sideways forcibly until she's right in front of him, caged between Harvey and his desk.

"What the hell, Harvey!"

"If you're not gonna go, I'm gonna do better than listen to this shit again," he grumbles, hands sliding down her hips over the skin tight, light blue fabric of her dress and gripping the backs of her thighs making Donna gasp again. She squirms in place and pushes his shoulders back, trying to get him to back off, but Harvey doesn't bugde in the slightest.

"Harvey, stop!"

"Don't you ever get fucking tired of telling me what to do?" he says, glancing up to meet her eyes for the first time just as his hands move under the hem of her dress and start inching their way up her legs.

His piercing stare and his big hands scolding the delicate skin of her thighs, kneading her muscles, his face at the exact level of her center and so close… It all has Donna trembling in place, completely unable to move, certain that her knees would not accompany her intent.

His hands reach her ass and he squeezes her cheeks, pulling her forward, his face pressing into her dress, breathing her in, and she almost loses balance as she lets out a tiny, strangled moan, her hands still at his shoulders, pressing hard.

His fingers knead her flesh and hook under her underwear, pulling it down roughly and she starts to try and squirm away again, pushing hard and desperate against his shoulders, calling his name repeatedly in a rapid succession to make him stop.

"Harvey,harvey,harvey!"

He stops. Looks up at her, his eyes now seeping much more irritation than they did all night long, or at least a different kind of irritation. This one is more primal and poignant.

"Okay, Donna. If you wanna go, just go. You have five seconds. After that I'm going to put you on my desk and eat you out until you scream."

His hard stare into her wide, deer-caught-in-headlights eyes lasts exactly five seconds during which all she feels is the pouring of moisture between her thighs, her temperature rising and her legs trembling.

As soon as the last second on their mental countdown runs out he focuses back on his task, now without Donna's resistance. His hands had stopped pulling her panties down mid thigh and now he pulls it the rest of the way to her knees, then starts to roughly push the fabric of her dress up.

The dress is tight on her curves and it had driven him mad all day so he digs his fingers into the fabric and into her flesh with a sadistic satisfaction, working to push it all the way up to her waist until he's facing her pussy. The faint light in the office catches a glimmer of arousal between her legs as he admires the neatly waxed V of strawberry blond hairs he's missed so much.

He rolls his chair back just enough to allow some space so he can grab her hips, lift her up and place her ass on the edge of the desk. He finishes pulling her underwear the rest of the way down her legs, not minding enough to detangle it from her heels as he pushes them from her feet and lets it all tumble to the floor.

He rolls his chair closer again, grabbing her thighs, lifting and opening her legs and guiding her feet to rest on the arms of the chair as he positions himself between her legs.

She's still staring down at him wide eyed, her hands clutching the edges of the desk and he smirks maliciously as his hands slide all over the silky skin of her legs, adjusting them over his arms and opening them further by pushing her bent knees apart as much as they'll go.

He would tell her to lay back, but there's really no need because as soon as she feels his hot breath on her inner thighs she melts with a low moan, her elbows bending until she's half way laying on the desk, offering enough space for him to bring his open mouth to her pussy, sucking her in an open mouthed kiss.

He doesn't start slow, doesn't warm her up with teasing kisses or caresses. He eats her out just like he said he would, burying his face in her pussy and sucking her to madness. Her outer and inner lips, her clit, then the apex of thighs and every step back again until her legs start to quiver.

He bites down hard on the delicate skin of her inner thighs and she whimpers in pain. Then he licks. First, the abused spot, then tongue digging wet between her lips, up and down and all around. He likes making circles with the tip of his tongue around her clit because of the way it makes her moan, incoherent and long, turning her into liquid in his mouth.

His tongue slides down her pussy and presses inside her and he keeps fucking her with the muscle, his hands gripping her trembling thighs, fingers digging into her in a way that would hurt, if she could feel anything at the moment other than his tongue inside her, and that will definitely leave marks.

He goes back to suction, gives her pussy a thorough tongue bath, fucks his tongue in and out again and she's been moaning progressively louder and babbling words like _fuck_ and _oh my god_ the whole time but then Harvey traps her clit between his teeth, with a level of _care_ he hadn't yet shown, and starts flicking his tongue against the swollen bundle of nerves in a rapid pace and that's when she _screams._ Loud and guttural as her body contorts and she grabs the hairs at the top of his head and pulls hard and all but clenches her thighs around his head if it wasn't for his hands pushing them apart.

She comes, dripping wet and spasming in his mouth, and he licks her all the way through it until her quivering body falls back onto the desk, unable to think, to move even enough to admire Harvey's mouth and chin glistening wet with her come as he stands, letting her legs fall limply off the desk.

He keeps a dark stare on Donna as he takes off his tie and shirt and unbuckles his pants, pulling his cock out. It's hard and straining, the head swollen, dripping precome and desperate to fuck her while she still breathes heavily and endures faint spasms from her recent climax.

"Come here," he tells her as he pulls her to sit by the fabric bunched at her waist and she's too out of it to help or protest when he reaches behind her back to pull her zipper down and wrestle with the tight fabric of her dress once more, pulling it up and off her body.

His mouth descend to her cleavage, biting on the soft swell of her pale skin and licking into the valley of her breasts, mouth finding a nipple beneath the lace of her bra and sucking hard. She moans and pulls his hair with both hands.

He bends down, guiding her to lay back with his mouth still attached to her nipple, the lace there now completely wet with his spit. Once she's laying down on the table he hooks his fingers into the cups of her bra, pulling them down to appreciate her full breasts on display for him, rubbing his fingers against her pink nipples, achingly hard as he pinches them.

He grabs her legs, hooks them around himself, keeping her in place and she doesn't quite see, but hears the tearing of a packet, then she cranes her neck to watch Harvey's quick concentration on his own dick as he rolls on a condom, promptly pressing the head of his cock at her entrance.

Instead of thrusting into her, her grips her thighs harder and pulls her from the desk, making her slide down enough to impale herself on his cock all at once. She makes a guttural noise, eyes rolling back at the feeling of being stretched and completely filled.

Her ass is not on the desk anymore and she only has Harvey forceful grasp of her thighs and the surface of the desk beneath her back to balance herself as he fucks her, in and out and in again, angling up just right and not too fast but _hard_ and she's not sure she's even breathing anymore as she tightens her legs around him and moans beside herself. Her palms press hard against the surface of the desk and her back arches as she takes his thrusts into her tender pussy.

The noises Harvey makes… groans and grunts and moans as he watches her splayed out on his desk, breasts bouncing with each hard shove of his dick, her pale skin red with heat around her neck and chest and Donna's beautiful, clever mouth open, mumbling his name and panting and everything that's not telling him what to do but instead taking what he gives her.

She's putting all her strength into her abdomen, clenching her muscles to keep from falling and that just makes her that much tighter to him and it's fucking incredible. He wants to hear her scream again because even though this was his initial intention he had no idea how fucking hot it would really be until she actually did and now he needs to hear it at least one more time before he comes.

So he fucks her with everything he has, cupping her ass in his hands and angling his thrusts up, up, up to hit her just right until she's howling and writhing. He moves one hand to rub her clit roughly, right at the edge between pain and pleasure, and her inner walls clench him tight because she's trying not to fall and because she's coming again and screaming a high pitched moan as she does.

He keeps fucking her through it and his shoves lose their pace but they're just as deep as he groans loud, thighs trembling as he comes, her pussy squeezing him dry in deliciously tight flutters.

He bends forward, his body falling on top of hers, and keeps grinding, extracting every last bit of pleasure from them both until her muscles relax around him and he's completely spent.

He pulls out and discards the condom while Donna sits up and adjusts her bra. She watches as Harvey tucks his now limp cock back into his pants and buckles his belt, sitting back on the chair right behind him.

She frowns when he bends down and disappears from her line of vision for a second, but then his hands are on her ankles and he's fitting her panties back, pulling them up much slower and more carefully than he had dragged them down and she slides down from the table, standing awkwardly in front of his seated form as he pulls the garment the rest of the way up and runs his fingers at the edges, adjusting it over her ass.

"You can go home now," he tells her, coldly, and she gapes down at him, until he squeezes her ass and smirks up at her, smug and still horny, all irritation having vanished.


End file.
